onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 904
Chapter 904 is titled "Introducing the Revolutionary Army Commanders". Cover Page The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Vol. 34: Orlumbus Arc - "In the Standing Kingdom: The trailblazing adventurer announce his retirement" Orlumbus speaks to his king about his choice to retire as an adventurer, making the king furious. Short Summary After losing their base of operations at Baltigo, the Revolutionary Army set up their new base at Kamabakka Kingdom. Ivankov commented about the Straw Hats' exploits in Totto Land and Dragon plans to declare war against the World Nobles at the upcoming Levely. Elsewhere, four revolutionary commanders—Belo Betty, Morley, Lindbergh, and Karasu—appear at Lulusia Kingdom to help its citizens fight and defeat the Pinkbeard Pirates. Long Summary After losing their base at Baltigo to the Blackbeard Pirates, the Revolutionary Army moves its headquarters to Momoiro Island. Dragon, Ivankov, Inazuma, and Koala sit at a table and find out about the Straw Hats' actions on Totto Land as they wait to meet with the Revolutionary executives. Ivankov is excited to hear about Luffy and Sanji, and Dragon notes that the Germa Kingdom is now no longer a part of the World Government. Ivankov wonders why Sabo has been laying on the ground, and Koala says that he has been grinning nonstop after finding out about Luffy's actions. Sabo then receives a call from Lindbergh, who says they ran into some trouble nearby and asks if they can delay their arrival for a bit. The okama of the Kamabakka Kingdom get excited to meet the executives, and Dragon and Sabo begin finalizing the plans for their operation to declare war against the World Nobles at the Levely. At the port of the Lulusia Kingdom, the Pinkbeard Pirates pillage the area for treasure while the kingdom's strongest forces are with the king on the way to Levely. The captain, Pinkbeard, reveals that he sails under Blackbeard's flag and tells the citizens to cower at the name of the Yonko as his crew members attack them with orders to kill any who resist. Moda begs Pinkbeard to spare their lives, revealing that although the town is poor, they have a supply of Celestial Gold to pay tribute to the World Nobles. Pinkbeard feigns sympathy, but immediately afterwards hits Moda and tells his crew to search for the gold. However, Moda collides with a woman, who summons Morley. Morley, a giant okama, tears his way out of the ground in front of the pirates and wonders why they are staring at him. Pinkbeard tells his men to shoot Morley, but the giant plants his trident into the street and moves it as though it is clay, forcing the pirates back with a large wave. The citizens wonder what Morley is, and the woman, Belo Betty, asks them what they want to do, though they do not know who she and Morley are. The Pinkbeard Pirates then see Lindbergh and Karasu standing on a nearby roof, and realize that these four are commanders in the Revolutionary Army. Pinkbeard is shocked, as the four of them normally operated far apart from each other. Betty gives the citizens the chance to stand up against the pirates, and as they answer her call and pick up sticks to fight, they find their strength increasing due to Betty's Kobu Kobu no Mi power. Pinkbeard laughs at the citizens, and Betty tells Lindbergh and Karasu to back them up from the other side. The citizens race into battle, and as the pirates prepare to shoot them, Lindbergh shoots them with his Cool Shooter, freezing their hands to their guns and preventing them from using them. The citizens unleash powerful strikes on the pirates, and Karasu transforms into a group of crows which fly in and steal the pirates' swords. The pirates are swiftly defeated, and Pinkbeard threatens retaliation from Blackbeard as he is tied up, but Betty says that Blackbeard does not care about those who serve under his flag. She leaves Pinkbeard in the custody of the citizens for them to turn in for his 52,000,000 bounty, and gives them the Revolutionaries' contact information, saying they will accept anyone who wants to rise up. The commanders then head to Momoiro Island to meet with Dragon and prepare for their declaration of war. Quick References Chapter Notes *The Revolutionary Army escaped the destruction of Baltigo and they moved their base of operations to the Kamabakka Kingdom. *Dragon decides to declare war on the World Nobles during the Levely. *The Germa Kingdom is no longer a member nation of the World Government. *Lulusia Kingdom, mentioned in the previous chapter, makes its debut. **Moda is seen for the first time since Ace's cover story and appears as a citizen of Lulusia. *A subordinate of the Blackbeard Pirates, Pinkbeard, makes his debut. *The executives of the Revolutionary Army are introduced. **Morley of the West Army is a giant okama who uses the Oshi Oshi no Mi which allows him to manipulate the ground like clay. ***He was the shadowy figure Doflamingo mentioned in Chapter 801. **Belo Betty of the East Army is a woman who uses the Kobu Kobu no Mi which allows her to increase peoples' fighting abilities. **Lindbergh of the South Army is a cat mink who uses his own weapon inventions to fight. **Karasu of the North Army is a man who uses an unnamed Devil Fruit which allows him to turn his body and clothes into a murder of crows. ***He is the man who talked to Sabo in Chapter 794. *The Levely begins in two days. Characters Arc Navigation